Change in Appearance
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Set in season 4. Frankie and Boyd obviously. That beard Boyd has grown has a strange effect on Frankie.


Happy Birthday to the wonderful Joodiff! 

Frankie sat on the hard plastic chair just back from the desk, her left foot resting on her right knee. She held the pen between her thumb and forefinger, twisting it back and forth slightly as she rolled it between her lips. She was supposed to be listening to the man in front of her giving the whole team an update on the case yet she had no clue what he was saying, let alone if he was even still talking. Her gaze was fixed on him, and to anyone who didn't know her, they would think she was absorbed in what he was saying. Frankie was indeed absorbed in him, but it had nothing at all to do with his words. It had more to do with his face, in particular, the new beard he had decided to grow while he was taking his mandatory weeks holiday that had been forced on him. She had a feeling he hadn't been anywhere, had probably never left his house unless he ran out of food. That being said he didn't look any worse for wear after taking a week off, the only noticeable change was, of course, the full grey beard that now adorned the lower half of his face. Frankie could just make out the odd dark brown hair growing in amongst the silver-grey, a last testament to the colour the hair on his head had been when she first started working for him just over three years ago. Frankie wondered idly if the hair on the rest of him was grey, or if that retained its dark colour?

She suddenly became very aware of her surroundings, as if she was being watched. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes locked with a pair of brown ones directly in front of her.

"Welcome back, nice of you to finally join us." The deep and dry voice of Boyd making Frankie blink again before looking around at her colleagues, who as she suspected were all now staring at her.

She couldn't stop the deep blush that crept up her neck, cheeks and face, finally stopping at the tips of her ears. Turning back to face Boyd she gave out a slightly nervous laugh before lowering her hand with the pen in so she could speak.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Attempting to look sheepish as she let her eyes drift back down to his beard before flicking them back to his.

"I asked if you had the results back from whatever the hell it is you've been doing down in the basement for the last eight hours, or however long it is since you last sunlight." Knowing that Frankie hadn't left her lab since the bodies had been transported back

"Oh yeah, I have a few results in." Sitting up straight so she could place the pen on the table and pick up the file in front of her.

Standing up, she walked around the table opening the file as she went. Stopping in front of the huge Perspex evidence boards she stated to stick the results up, feeling Boyd's presence very close beside her. She had expected Boyd to move away once she started talking, but he didn't. He hovered, his large presence very close to her right-hand side. Trying to ignore him she shifted back into a scientific mode, blood groups, DNA, toxins, various drugs and other random chemical analysis. The others listened, Spencer being the first one to question her results and what they meant.

Finally, she pinned up an artists sketch, making sure it stuck before she turned to face the people sitting around the desks. She didn't get a chance to speak, Boyd crowding her as he reached for the image and pulled it back down.

"What?" Looking up directly into Boyd's face, which was now mere inches from her own.

"Frankie." His voice a mere whisper as a smile started to grow on his face.

Frankie just stared up at him, one eyebrow raised as she waited for him to speak. When he didn't reply she stuffed her hands deep in her lab coat pockets and asked again.

"What?" His brown eyes now locking with hers.

"Nothing." A twinkle in his eyes as his smile grew into a grin.

"Spencer, Mel, go bring him in." Holding the sketch out for Spencer to take.

"Have I missed something?" Frankie asked as she turned slightly so she was facing Boyd, the very little space between them now particularly nonexistent.

Boys don't answer straight away, just watched as Spencer and Mel put their coats on and headed towards the double doors leading out the squad room.

"I will be in my office writing that profile you wanted." Grace's voice making Frankie turn her head more so she could see the other woman.

"Have you had any lunch?" Boyd asked after seeing Grace shut her office door behind her.

"Lunch. What time is it?" Frankie asked as she went to raise her arm to look at her watch.

"The fact you have no idea what time it is is enough of an answer. Go, get your coat and I'll buy lunch." Seeing Frankie look down at her white lab coat.

"Not a coat, Frankie." Boyd pointed out as he looked at the long white lab coat Frankie was wearing.

Frankie removed her hands from her pockets and turned to walk away, leaving Boyd to watch her as she pushed through the double doors leading down to the lab. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her disappear down the stairs, which was a rare thing for him. He wasn't an unhappy person, but he wasn't a smiling type of person either. Turning back to his office he went to get his coat, knowing Frankie would take the lab coat off and put her coat on. He had just put the collar right on his coat when he felt more than heard Frankie approach.

"Ready." Frankie's cheerful voice behind him making him turn to face her.

"Let's go then." His smile returning when he saw Frankie smiling at him.

They walked side by side out the building and automatically went to Boyd's silver Lexus. Boyd opened the car and waited until Frankie was in before he got in, switching the ignition on before he put his seatbelt on when he saw Frankie shiver. Frankie huddled in her seat, the heating from the car not warm enough to make her uncurl from her coat. Boyd had no idea where he was going, only that he wanted lunch. It wasn't until they had reached the traffic lights at the end of the road did he decide where to go. Frankie sat quietly in the passenger seat, slowly sitting up as the heat started to filter through the car. Boyd drove through the city, seeming to hit every red light on the way to the little Italian restaurant he visited as often as he could when he had any spare time.

With the car parked in the car park, Boyd stood and waited for Frankie to do her coat back up and attempted to shield herself from the biting wind. Boyd stepped up right beside Frankie, his shoulder bumping hers as he placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the restaurant. Entering the small restaurant a waiter approached them and Boyd smiled as Frankie looked around.

"Seniòr Boyd, it is good to see you, and with a beautiful lady." The waiter said as Boyd grinned and Frankie ducked her head blushing. "Let me show you to a table." Leading the way as Boyd and Frankie followed behind.

The waiter held out Frankie's chair and tucked it in as she sat. Boyd sat opposite her, eyeing up the fact the table was set in a corner of the restaurant away from the other diners. The candle in the centre was lit with a quick flick of the waiters lighter.

"I shall leave you alone for a few moments, do you require the drinks menu? Looking between Boyd and Frankie as spoke.

"Just a white wine for me, please," Frankie asked before the water turned to Boyd.

"Just a coke, please." The waiter inclining his head in acknowledgement before he walked away.

Boyd passed Frankie a menu and open the other before putting his glasses on so he could read it. Boyd didn't need to look at the menu, he knew what was on it after eating at the restaurant many times before. Instead of reading the menu he looked up at Frankie instead, watched her chew her bottom lip like she did when she as concentrating. It was a cute thing to see, a word no one would ever use directly to Frankie's face for fear of being rebuked. Frankie could feel Boyd watching her like she always could. There was something about him, about his presence, about the way he looked at her, how he joked and flirted with her that gave her butterflies. Frankie wasn't one of the women who got crushes, she didn't do relationships, she wasn't a long term commitment type of person. Frankie was the type of person who did flings, had casual sex, had even done the friends with benefits relationship once. She didn't want kids, her brother's kids were enough to confirm that. She did love her niece and nephews but seeing them once every few months was enough. She liked going home to a quiet flat, to a clean and tidy space that didn't have toys all over the place. When she went to bed she liked sprawling out, she liked the fact she didn't have to share the duvet. Yet there were times when she did miss the fact there was no one waiting for her at home. There was no one to spoon up with and watch movies with, or talk to after a tough case, or hold her and wipe the tears away when it all got too much.

"You decided that you want yet?" Boyd's deep voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Her voice sounding deep and dry as she swallowed and licked her lips before she tried to talk again. "Carbonara, and maybe the Insalata. Why can't they just call them pasta and salad, be much easier?" Frankie's words making Boyd grin.

"Doesn't sound as romantic when you say salad does it." His words making Frankie blush.

The conversation was interrupted when the waiter appeared carrying their drinks. After placing the drinks on the table he pulled his notepad out looked between Boyd and Frankie before asking if they were ready to order. Boyd placed both his and Frankie's order, Frankie suddenly becoming very interested in her wine glass. Frankie being nervous and shy was a new one to Boyd. Frankie was loud, opinionated, forceful, a replica of him expect younger, much better looking and most definitely female even though she hid it well behind a huge white lab coat.

"You did good today, saved us a lot of work." Boyd's attempt at a compliment making Frankie's ears turn a deep shade of red.

He couldn't see if her face was the same colour since she had her head lowered.

"Any big plans for the weekend? Wild parties to go to?" Knowing that he was broaching a subject he never really had with his staff.

Boyd didn't do personal. He kept everything work-related, on point. Mixing work and personal lives wasn't a thing he had ever done or had ever considered doing. He had seen how things could play out with colleagues who mixed work with pleasure, saw as the relationship implode and one or the other asked for a transfer. Yet for some reason, Frankie seemed to be his exception to the rule. He pushed her work methods, stood toe to toe with her, challenged her findings, yet still joked with her, flirted with her every chance he got. Even after two failed marriages, he wasn't immune to wanting some emotional connection to a woman, and that woman seemed to be Frankie.

"I got a call from an old college buddy, he's back at uni now. There's a party this weekend he's invited me too." Frankie replied, not elaborating if she was going or not.

Boyd waited to see if she would continue the conversation, tell him if she was going or not. He wouldn't admit out loud he wanted to know, wanted to see if she was the party animal Spencer and Mel made her out to be. As the silence between them stretched out Boyd's curiosity got the better of him.

"So do you plan on going?" Trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible while he ideally hoped she wasn't.

"Nah, probably not. Getting a bit old and long in the tooth for that now. Maybe if I didn't have to be an adult and work then it would be different. I'd much rather have a quiet night in, eat pizza, drink a bottle of wine and watch some sappy movie." She replied but left out the part about doing all of what she had said while snuggled up with someone so she didn't feel quite so alone.

Taking a sip of her wine she wondered if Boyd ever got lonely if he missed having a wife or partner about when he got home after a long case. She liked him, probably more than she should. Yes, he flirted with her, but he wasn't the type to just jump into bed with a colleague. He kept his distance for a reason, always tried to stay professional. Yet when he joked with her, teased her, even flirted with her she wondered if he wanted more. Could she do an office romance, with him of all people? The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. He understood her, understood her life and her commitment to the job and science. She grasped what made him tick, what drove him to do what he did, why he hardly ever went home.

Boyd's mind was now slowly running through different response to what she had just said, trying to find one that didn't sound like he was some middle-aged pervert on the pull.

"You're most certainly not old, you make a great adult, and you're brilliant at your job. Staying in and watching a movie with pizza and wine is good, but sometimes it's even better if you have someone to share it with." Boyd closing his mouth quickly after he finished his sentence before anymore unplanned word slipped out.

Luckily any responses were halted as the waiter appeared carrying their food, smiling happily as he placed the dishes on the table. Both of them thanked the waiter and started to eat in earnest, both avoiding looking at each other as they ate. They were both several folk fulls into their meal when Frankie broke the silence.

"It is nice sometimes to have someone to share things with when you get home, especially after a tough case." Knowing Boyd would understand her simple reply.

Boyd ate the food from his fork before he responded.

"Or even over lunch." Seeing a small smile slowly appear on Frankie's face.

"Sharing over lunch is a given, more so when we don't do it often." Frankie's smile growing as she saw Boyd smile.

"We should do lunch more often, maybe we could even turn it into pizza and a movie." Boyd going out on a limb but hoping she would understand his meaning.

"Let's finish lunch and we can go for a walk along the canal, see if we can come up with a way of turning lunch into pizza and a movie." An impish look crossing Frankie face as Boyd caught onto her line of thinking.

Just over a week and a half later Frankie answered her front door to find Boyd stood with a bottle of wine in one hand and a pizza box in the other. Frankie stepped aside to allow him entry, quickly closing the door behind him as she shivered against the cold air from the shared entrance hall.

"Maybe if you had more clothes on you wouldn't be so cold." Boyd looking Frankie up and down as he took in what could only be her nightshirt.

"I didn't know it was that cold. Just take them straight through, I'll get some glasses." Frankie called over her shoulder as she went to get the wine glasses from the kitchen.

Boyd made himself comfortable in Frankie's sitting room, the wine bottle and pizza safely placed on the coffee table before he took his coat off and unfastened his shoes before removing them as well. Frankie placed the glasses on the coffee table and sat down heavily beside Boyd, their shoulders bumping together before she sat up a little straighter. Boyd poured the wine as Frankie opened the pizza box and picked up the first slice. Sliding Frankie's glass across the table Boyd picked up a piece and they both ate in silence, the only sound coming from the tv in the flat below Frankie's.

"This is good, much better than where I get mine from." Frankie managed to say in between bites of her second piece.

"It's good but not as good as the company." Boyd turning on the charm as he wiped his hands on the towel on Frankie's knee.

"Smooth, real smooth." Frankie laughed as she set the towel on the table and closed the empty pizza box.

Before she sat back she picked up the remote and switched the tv on. Boyd sat back with her, his arm running along the back of the sofa. When she was comfortable Frankie switched on the tv, her body gravitating towards the man beside her. Boyd just grinned as Frankie got comfortable, her back partly resting against his chest. If it was good enough for her, it was good enough for him. Moving the arm that he had resting along the back of the couch he slowly placed it coming across her shoulders so his hand was hovering in mid-air above her left breast. Boyd had no idea what film they were watching, his attention solely on the woman at his side. As the film progressed Frankie leaned more into him, eventually giving up any pretext of being subtle as she lay down on the couch and rested her head in his lap. Boyd couldn't help chuckling as she got settled, his arm weaving under her arm and his hand now firmly planted on her left breast. Frankie looked down at his hand then up at his face, a raised eyebrow and the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

"What?" Boyd asked, daring her to call him out for the position of his hand.

Frankie didn't reply, just turned to watch the film as she placed her left hand on his left knee. They were both comfortable, Boyd's right hand stroking through Frankie's hair as she drew ideal patterns on his knee with her finger. When the film finished neither of them moved, both content to stay still and not break the mood that what building between them. Boyd let his fingers drag across Frankie's scalp and down to her neck, smirking as he felt her shiver.

"Cold?" Boyd asked as he continued to let his fingers play over Frankie's head and neck.

"No." Her voice husky as she replied.

"Shame. I was going to suggest a way we could warm you up." Boyd feeling Frankie shiver again as his words and touch affected Frankie just like he wanted them too.

"Then again," Frankie said as moved so she was sitting up and facing Boyd. "It is getting cold in here. What's this suggestion you have to warm me up?" All morals now thrown out the window as Boyd took Frankie's hand and manoeuvred her so she was straddling his lap.

"This." Placing his arms around Frankie's waist and nudging her so they were flush against each other.

The air between them was electric, the anticipation of what was to come causing raised heartbeats, dilated pupils, butterflies in both their stomachs and some interesting movements in Boyd's jeans that didn't go unnoticed by Frankie. The little space between them disappeared as they both leaned towards each other, noses bumping together until Frankie tilted her head. It was a simple touch of lips, both holding still until Boyd's hands were on either side of Frankie's head and they seemed to be fused together. The kiss went from their lips gently touching to mouth open, tongues tasting, and hands roaming over chests and backs. Frankie ground herself against Boyd, his deep throaty groan being swallowed by Frankie's mouth covering his. Boyd let go of Frankie's face, instead gripping her hips so she couldn't cause any more friction between their groins than she was already causing.

"Frankie." Boyd managed to say as he kissed his way down Frankie's neck.

"Boyd," Frankie replied as gripped his hair guiding his head lower down her chest.

"Too many clothes," Boyd growled as he nipped at the skin above Frankie's collar bone before lifting his head so he would look at Frankie.

Frankie let go of Boyd and went to stand up, taking Boyd's hand as she went. Once they were standing Frankie kissed Boyd hard on the mouth before sucking on his bottom lip.

"You want to take this somewhere more suitable?" Slotting her right hand between them and squeezing him through his jeans.

"Fuck, Frankie." Boyd's hips thrusting towards Frankie as she grinned wickedly.

"You can in my bed." Taking a step back and bringing Boyd with her.

Frankie leads the way to her bedroom, keeping Boyd's hand firmly in hers until the were stood in the dark bedroom with the only sound being their laboured breathing. Frankie placed her hands on his belt buckle but he stopped her, his own hands on top of hers.

"Frankie, wait." Frankie's movements halting instantly as she looked up at Boyd. "If we do this, " his eyes searching Frankies face in the darkness.

"I get it, no strings attached, no comeback, it's just sex." Trying to free her hands so she could continue undoing his belt.

"No Frankie, stop." His voice coming out harsher than he meant it to.

Frankie did stop, her whole body freezing as if he had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over her. Frankie went to pull away, to step back, he had obviously changed his mind now they were getting too serious. Frankie did manage to take a step back but Boyd's hands shot out and grabbed her wrists stopping her from going any further.

"Frankie, let me explain, please." Feeling Frankie trying to pull away.

Frankie stopped wriggling, let her arms drop to her sides but kept her eyes trained on her feet.

"Christ Frankie I'm no good as this." Boyd pointed out as he went to sit down on Frankie's bed, adjusting his jeans in an attempt to make some room before he squashed his erection. "I want this, have done for a while now. I just don't know how to make it work or if we can make it work." Standing back up as he finished speaking before reaching to take Frankie's hand.

When Frankie didn't look at him he used his free hand on her chin to tip her head so he could see her face. Taking her hand in his he guided her hand to his jeans, let her feel his erection as it jumped at her touch.

"I don't get like this for just anyone. If I sleep with you Frankie I don't want it to be just the once. Can we sleep together then get dressed and spend the day working together?" The depth of Boyd's questions making Frankie really consider how much he had actually thought about it.

"We've been working together for long enough now, Boyd. Even though I wanted to jump into bed with you I didn't. If you want something you find a way to get it. The question is do you want it enough to take the risk?" Asking the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"Yes." Boyd all but whispered before kissing her until they both needed to break apart for air.

Frankie expected the sex to be wild, fast, somewhat rushed, but it wasn't. Boyd took his time, kissing, licking, nipping, even biting Frankie from head to toe. He didn't seek his own release until he had brought Frankie to hers twice. As they lay together sweaty and naked afterwards Frankie was surprised just how hands-on, how touchy-feely Boyd actual was. For someone who didn't do hugging, didn't really do any physical contact at all, he had surprised her. Even as they lay together he had her tucked against his chest, his leg over hers as his palm rested on her abdomen. She could feel his breath against her neck, his chin resting on her shoulder, his body almost merged with hers. When she went to move he hung on tighter, as if letting her go would put an end to the spell.

"l need the bathroom, Boyd. I promise I'll come back." Feeling him finally loosen his grip so she could get out of bed.

After using the bathroom she came back into the bedroom and went to put on some knickers making Boyd chuckle. She turned to see he had arranged the pillows so he had them all under his head, his upper body raised slightly.

"Mind sharing the joke." She asked as she pulled the duvet back and got back it to bed.

As she went to lie down she tried removing a pillow from under his head but he stopped her, holding out his arms and patting his shoulder with his hand. He was now her pillow apparently. When she was lying down he tucked the duvet around her, again wrapping his arms around her and sliding his leg through hers. It was now Frankie's turn to laugh, she could just imagine the team's response to the fact their rough and bad-tempered boss was, in fact, a huge teddy bear.

"Do I want to know what's funny?" He asked before kissing the top of her head.

"No, probably not. Are you going to tell me what was funny when I came back from the bathroom?" Knowing since she didn't share he probably wouldn't.

"Why did you put these on?" Hooking a finger in the waistband of her knickers and pulling it before letting it twang back against her skin. "Is it a challenge to see how long I let you keep them on?" His hand now slipping down the back of them so he could feel her backside.

"Habit more than anything. You up for round two already?" Taking his flaccid penis in her hand and stroking it as she spoke.

She was surprised when she felt him twitch, her holding him making him start to harden.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you so soon." Giving him a few more strokes before gently squeezing.

"Why, cause I'm old?" Moving quickly so he could flip them both, Frankie now pinned under him.

"I never said that, but now you mention it." Chuckling until she sucked in a breath as his hand found its way into the front of her knickers.

The sex this time was hard and fast, Boyd not giving Frankie a chance to move as he pushed her knickers to one side end entered her in one hard thrust. He made sure she found her release before taking his own, collapsing to the side of her when he was finished. Frankie gathered him in her arms, his head resting on her breast as his breathing slowly levelled out. Stroking her fingers through his hair she smiled at how they fit together so well. It was like they belonged together as if they had been together a long time.

"I can hear you thinking, it's keeping me awake. Go to sleep. I have to be up in a couple of hours to go home and get washed and changed for work." Kissing the skin between her breast before he hugged her a little tighter. "Night Frankie." Her name more of a yawn than a word.

"Night, Pete." Trying the nickname out as she felt him smile against her skin.

He didn't rebuke her for not using his full name so she closed her eyes and let the feel of his breathing, his slow steady intake of breath lull her to sleep.

When the alarm clock woke her next morning she was alone, the side Boyd had been on close and long empty. Getting up she got washed and ready before heading downstairs. The kettle was still warm so it hadn't been long since he had left. A note in his normal scrawl on the kitchen table proving he had actually been there in the first place and it hadn't all been a dream.

"Didn't want to wake you as you looked peaceful. Don't be late, or I might have to reprimand you for tardiness. See you later, P. XX" The note making her smile as she traced her fingers over the P.

A cup of coffee and two slices of toast later saw her getting in her car and starting the drive into work. When she entered the basement off or the only other person present was Boyd, his office lamp lighting the small room.

"Morning, Boyd." She called out as she stopped at the double doors leading down to the basement lab.

He didn't reply, just looked up and gave her the usual wave of his hand. Once in her lab she never saw anyone until lunchtime, the whole team coming down for the results he had phoned Boyd to say she had. They acted as they usually did, banter and sarcastic comments flowing as they all talked and discussed the results. He was the last one to leave the lab, thanking her for the results as he left. Before heading out the door he turned to face her, smiling at her as she looked up. Nothing had changed between them, as had just been proven. They could do this, and the idea made him smile more as he headed back upstairs to continue his work.


End file.
